The List
by kookie92
Summary: Post hogwartswhen lily's dad dies she decides to give up her job as a newly trained auror. unaware to her her father had made a list for her to move on in life and find someoen special. AU please read and review
1. prologue

Prologue

At the ministry of magic on the 27th of December there was a red headed girl filled with sorrow. Her 3 year course for aurror training had finally ended and she had finally graduated she should be happy yet she felt so hollow. Lily Evans was her name. Her father had spent a whole year struggling to battle lung cancer and now it had finally beaten him. Then and there she decided to give up her job as a newly trained aurror and find something else to do. Something less strenuous.

The next week lily and her mother, Kristy, went through her father's stuff. Everything which was once rubbish to Kristy is now gold. Everything brought back memories of Steve Evans. Not long after they started both of them started to bawl their eyes out. Just looking at her father's football brought tears in lily's eyes.

All of a sudden an owl appeared at the window and was tapping at it to get lily's attention. Lily got up to untie the note at the owl's feet.

_Lily_

_Your needed now at work come quickly pig face is getting annoyed._

_Jake_

Lily gave a small smile when she read it. Lily found work as an employee of pig face a.k.a Gary Fudge. Jake was a close friend and of course co-worker.

"Who is that from?" at the sound of Kristy's voice lily jumped.

"Oh…just a friend. I got to go to work mum. If you find anything you will tell me won't you"

"Sure dear have a lovely day at work."

As lily disapparated, she found a box in Steve's cupboard addressed to Kristy. She opened the box and found a note.

_Dear Kristy,_

_By the time you get this I will be long gone. In this box there are things for you and both Petunia and Lily. First of all I want you to know no matter what happens in the near future or the future 10 years from now you will always be loved. Even if I am not there petunia and lily will be by your side always._

_Also in the box are two letters one addressed to Petunia and one to Lily. I hope that these letters and the things contained in the box will help you and our two beautiful daughters to move on in life._

_Love always _

_Steve_

_P.S I love you_

By now Kristy was quietly sobbing her heart out. Lyra, lily's owl appeared then as if knowing there is a message to be sent. Kristy quietly said to the owl "go and give this to lily please, she'll need it."


	2. the list

Chapter 1-the list

As lily found herself outside the office, she saw that there was a major pissed off pig face.

Mr. Fudge ran up to her and yelled "why are you so late? You were meant to be her 5 minutes ago. There is a stack of paper work so get going."

With that lily was left alone with the company of paper work. However she wasn't concentrating on the work like she should be. Her mind just kept straying to memories. Memories of her dad. The good and the bad. Grief over came her and she was sitting there with her head down crying.

After 15 minutes of crying, lily cleaned herself up and continues to do the paperwork. But less than 5 minutes later she saw Lyra with a letter attached to her leg. Lily quickly untied it. When she looked at it she was so shocked. It was in her father's handwriting.

Her hands were shaking as she tried to open the envelope. Inside were a note and 12 mini notes with a month on each of them.

She first took out the note.

_To my dearest lily,_

_I knew that my death would be the hardest on you. So while I was in the hospital I decided to write you a list. I want you to open one of the mini notes each month, obviously you open the one that says January in January. In each of those mini notes is something I want you to do for me and you can't back out._

_I'll always be there for you even if you can't see me. I will always be in your heart and I will always be watching over you._

_Love Dad._

Lily was so close to breaking down. She picked up the mini note which said January on it and read it.

_Lily_

_Instead of sitting around doing something you don't like I want you to find a job you want to do. Something you enjoy. Hint hint an auror._

_Love dad._

She had the best dad in the world. Even when he is gone he is still helping lily to have the best life ever. So it was decided she was going to quit the job as a secretary and become the auror she always wanted to be and make her dad proud.


	3. job interview

Chapter 2- job interview

Previous chapter

_She had the best dad in the world. Even when he is gone he is still helping lily to have the best life ever. So it was decided she was going to quit the job as a secretary and become the auror she always wanted to be and make her dad proud._

Continues…

A week later, lily had finally set herself free from paperwork for pig face. Ever since her resignation she had been trying to get an interview as an auror however it was harder than she thought. Luckily she saved up enough money before she resigned; she still has enough to pay all the bills for about another month.

On that very day she had an interview with a very famous auror Mad Eye Moody. If she is able to get the job she will be working for some guy who was a position under him.

Her interview was at 10:30 am and it was already 10 am. Lily quickly got dressed put on some lipstick and ran down to the coffee shop to get some breakfast before going to the ministry of magic.

In the coffee shop it was hectic. There were business people all queuing up for some coffee. Lily was in the line for 5 minutes before she got served. Just as she received her coffee she had to dash. She couldn't even sit down to finish her breakfast as there was only 3 minutes before the interview started.

At exactly 10:30 am Mad Eye Moody's secretary called her in. inside his office was all these funny devices.

_This is just like Dumbledore's office except Dumbledore's is way cooler._ Lily thought to herself.

"So Miss Evans I believe you quit two weeks ago after your graduation for completing the training. Why do you want the job back?"

"Well at the day of the graduation I received the news from my mum that my dad had died of lung cancer, which is a muggle disease. I was over come with grief that I didn't know what to do so I decided that I wouldn't want a job as strenuous as an auror. But later that week I realized that the job I really want to do was actually an auror."

"Ah…I see. Well looking at your résumé. It seems you are fit for the job. But you understand you will not be working for me but for my assistant James Potter."

"Yes of course. I am so glad to be working as an auror it doesn't really matter who I work for."

"I'll take you to him now. But you won't start work until tomorrow."

With that they both went down the corridor and entered an office with James Potter written on it.

Inside was a pigsty. There were papers, quills and some other objects lily couldn't recognize. But sitting at the desk was a man with messy black hair and hazel eyes hidden behind a pair of circular rimmed glasses. He looked pretty damn hot to lily.

Mad Eye broke the silence by saying "potter this is your new co-worker, Lily Evans".

After James and Lily greeted each other, Mad Eye left them and went back to his office. They were both sitting there in silence before James broke it.

"So lily how old are you?"

"I just turned 20 on the 11th of august. What about you?"

"I'm two years older so you do the maths."

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two. "So um…"Lily was desperately trying to think of something to talk about. "What do you do for a hobby?"

" well me and my mate run a bar so when I'm not here I usually go there to hang out a bit or I would go and play some quidditch. Do you like quidditch?"

"Ooh… it's cool. I can't stand being up there playing but spectating is just as fun. Well I got to go so I'll start work tomorrow at…"

"Um… tomorrow get here at 10."

"Well cya." Lily said before turning around to walk out.


	4. life as an auror

Chapter 3- life as an auror

"Ooh… it's cool. I can't stand being up there playing but spectating is just as fun. Well I got to go so I'll start work tomorrow at…"

"Um… tomorrow get here at 10."

"Well cya." Lily said before turning around to walk out.

"Ooh… it's cool. I can't stand being up there playing but spectating is just as fun. Well I got to go so I'll start work tomorrow at…"

"Um… tomorrow get here at 10."

"Well cya." Lily said before turning around to walk out.

Continuing…

The next morning lily arrived at the ministry of magic at exactly 10 to find her new boss there already waiting for her.

"Good morning boss." Lily saluted to James.

"Morning. Okay today I want you to help me file some reports and if you need any help at all, just go and ask Emily over there" he pointed in the direction of a girl with wavy brown hair. She looked like she was in her mid twenties.

"Okay."

The rest of the day turned out to be pretty uneventful until lunch. Lily was just about to go to the cafeteria when she heard a voice behind her. "You're lily right? Well I'm Emily. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you to. Do you want to join me for lunch? I'm eating alone at the moment so I'll be glad if you join me."

"Sure. You don't mind if James comes as well do you? Coz we already planned to have lunch together already."

"Oh okay then. There are seats over there" Lily pointed to the right and went over there with Emily accompanying her.

"Hello now why would two beautiful young ladies be sitting here by themselves unaccompanied by a strong person like me."

Lily snorted at James so called greeting and replied "don't make me throw up all my food."

James sat down with his lunch and started talking to Emily about god knows what. This was the first time Lily had a really good look at James. She had to admit he did pretty darn good. His hair was messy and it just made you want to pat it. Lily finally rejoined the conversation when James directed a question at her. "So lily what house were you in while you were at hogswart? You went there right?

"Oh yeah I went there I was in Gryffindor."

"Really? Same here."

So James and Lily's conversation started. They talked about everything from lollies to quidditch. They found that they had a lot in common but at the same time they disagreed about everything. For example they both loved quidditch but they supported teams that were rivals.

Emily watched the two carry on with their conversation putting in a comment here and there. She has never seen two people so compatible. They weren't even putting up a show. They were both enjoying each other's company. James and she have been friends from 7th year at Hogwarts and she has never seen him be so carefree with a girl who he barely knew and Lily was such a fun person to be with. She made a joke out of everything but she seemed a bit lost. Emily thought it was just her first day at this job so she might be a bit nervous but that didn't seem right. One thing she knew for sure was that they were going to be great friends if things continue the way it is going.


	5. chilling out

Chapter 4- chilling out

_Recap_

_Lily was such a fun person to be with. She made a joke out of everything but she seemed a bit lost. Emily thought it was just her first day at this job so she might be a bit nervous but that didn't seem right. One thing she knew for sure was that they were going to be great friends if things continue the way it is going._

Continue

Within two and a half weeks Emily and James soon became really close friends. To Lily, Emily was like a sister. They got along really well and were always seated together at lunch along with James. James was a really good friend. Lily had to admit he was really hot! But since her father has died she has been under so much emotional stress that she doesn't think she is ready for a relationship.

One day at lunch James and Emily was discussing about their friend. As nice and cheerful Lily pretended she was, James and Emily knew something was wrong with her. Sometimes they catch Lily crying silently to herself or she would just have a really red nose and watery eyes which suggested she had been crying earlier in the day.

"-she's acting funny and she is nearly always looking like she is about to cry." James whispered.

"Yeah. When you ask her why she is crying she would just deny it all." Emily whispered back.

There conversation was interrupted when Lily came up to them and whispered innocently "who are you backstabbing now?"

"Uh…hi lily. We were err… just talking about…err…"James started

"We were just talking about how cute Alice Prewett and Frank Longbottom are as a couple weren't we James?" Emily said helping the stuttering James.

"Err… yeah…aren't they just the cutest?"

"Fine if you don't want to tell me at least make up a better excuse. Seriously you guys are the worse liars I have ever seen."

"So lily are you doing anything next Tuesday? Because if your not want to come and join Emily and I to play some quidditch."

"Next Tuesday is the 28th…." Lily was drawn to think about those little notes that her father has written for her. She can finally open the next one. She snapped out of her trance and replied "sure but I'll have to leave early coz I have something to do later."

"Sure just glad you would be joining us."

Through all the paperwork and extra training to become a very successful auror, Tuesday seemed to come faster than Lily would expect it too.

When Lily finally got to the local quidditch pitch, Emily and James were already there with some other people she didn't know.

"Hey Lily" James said "oh is Lily here already? Emily said.

"Oh by the way Lily I hope you don't mind that Emily and I invited a couple of more friends of ours." Lily nodded in agreement "this one is Sirius black" he pointed in the direction of a dark hair man with a bit of a tan. James then pointed in the opposite direction where there stood a shabby looking guy with brown-blonde hair. "This one is Remus Lupin. We went to school together with Emily."

They spent the whole day playing quidditch. They were joking around and getting to know one another a whole lot better. At the end of the day Lily found out that Emily and Remus used to date and Sirius and James were best friends.

Around 3 in the afternoon they finally retired from quidditch and went to look for a café where they can all have lunch.

They all sat around the table and were eating lunch. They all indulged in their food when a Sirius felt like talking with his mouth full of food. "So um… waumt aretjdls youdfsj dodsfeingds latsdfer?"

Everyone just looked at him with an expression that just about said it all 'what the hell?'

He swallowed the food and repeated "what are you guys doing later? So I was hoping we could go to the bar later on. James and I need to go and check everything is alright."

Remus answered first "well I'm not doing anything. So I may as well go." Emily agreed with Remus.

"What about you Lily? Are you doing anything?" James asked.

"Well I'm not doing anything but i'm feeling really tired so I think i'm going to have an early night tonight." She lied. The truth was tonight at midnight would be time for her to open her next letter from her father. She really wanted to read what ever he wrote for her.

James was disappointed but covered it up with a smile and said "well next time then."


	6. February

Chapter 5- February

_Recap _

"_Well I'm not doing anything but i'm feeling really tired so I think i'm going to have an early night tonight." She lied. The truth was tonight at midnight would be time for her to open her next letter from her father. She really wanted to read what ever he wrote for her._

_James was disappointed but covered it up with a smile and said "well next time then."_

Continue

A little while later at around 6 at night Lily arrived home. She was all teary eyed with smudged mascara around her face. After she left her friends earlier that afternoon she just wandered around the streets feeling sorry for herself. As she was making her way home, Lily's whole life flashed before her eyes. All the good times, the bad times and the times when her father would take her out to play some basketball.

When she was nearly home she just started crying uncontrollably. She ran into the kitchen to look for any ice cream and found a near empty tub. She seated herself in front of the fireplace and started eating her comfort food.

She finished her ice cream a little while later and just set the tub aside and just looked straight at the fire. Lily admired the strength, the colour and the freedom the fire seemed to hold. Soon enough she fell asleep in front of the fire.

The next morning was the first of February. Lily got up early that morning and ran straight to her bedroom where she found the note her father and written for her before he died. These notes were written for her as her father knew she would have trouble in moving on with her life.

Lily opened the one which had February written on it. She opened it and began to read it.

_Dear Lily_

_Hope you enjoy your new job. Knowing you right now the kitchen pantries and the fridge would be completely empty and you would either be eating junk food everyday or not be eating at all. So my next mission for you to complete is to go to the grocers and stock up on some food. Plus you have to at least eat food at home once a week. They better not be take out food._

_Love dad_

She went over to the kitchen to check the pantry and the fridge. Sure enough there were nothing in either of then that is really edible or that have not passed the use by date. Her dad really and truly did know her well. She'll have to go to the grocers later next week as this week was going to be busy.


	7. grocery shopping

Disclaimer: sorry but I forgot to say in all my other chapters and all future chapters I don't own anything

Chapter 6- grocery shopping

_Recap_

_Dear Lily_

_Hope you enjoy your new job. Knowing you right now the kitchen pantries and the fridge would be completely empty and you would either be eating junk food everyday or not be eating at all. So my next mission for you to complete is to go to the grocers and stock up on some food. Plus you have to at least eat food at home once a week. They better not be take out food._

_Love dad_

Continue

The next day at work was filled with paperwork. There was another death eater attack last night except this time it was in a very reclusive place. The Ministry officers couldn't figure out what the motive was to hit such a reclusive muggle area.

Lily spent the pretty much the whole day except at lunch at her desk filling in the paperwork along with Emily and a couple of other people in the department. Even at lunch they didn't go down to the cafeteria to eat but rather just brought their lunch up to their desks to continue filling the papers. Everyone in the ministry was busy.

Lily's week continues to be this hectic due to the attacks occurring all the time. The Daily Prophet kept on having headlines with both muggle families and wizarding families being murdered.

Lily finally had a day off work. It was Saturday morning and Lily had just cleaned her house up the muggle way, throwing away all the butterbeer bottles and take-away containers that have been lounging around her house in a great number. After cleaning her house she went down to Diagon Alley where there was a grocery shop for magical folk.

The grocery shop was owned by a squib. Her name was Mrs. Taylor. Unfortunately her family was attacked during the week by _You Know Who_, so now she is a widow. Her shop which is called the Food House is very successful.

When Lily entered the store it was no surprise that the staff was bustling around the shop trying to assist customers best they can.

Lily went over to get a trolley she had a hunch that she would be buying pretty much everything in the shop that day. She first went to the fresh food section. She bought different fruits and vegetables and then she went to get some bread.

About an hour later with a full trolley she went over to the counter to pay for all of her expenses. All the lines for the counter were extra long today. She went over to the closest one and waited till everybody in front of her had paid.

Suddenly somebody's trolley crashed into her. She turned around to find her ex-fiancé Joshua Knox.

(A/N: sorry if it is so short and it took a while to update I kinda got stuck on this chapter but I'll try and update really soon hopefully)


	8. soz cant rmb title name at the momment

Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own anything

_Recap_

_Suddenly somebody's trolley crashed into her. She turned around to find her ex-fiancé Joshua Knox. _

(A/N: please review even if you don't like it much you can tell me how I can improve it hopefully you will like it though)

_Continue_

Chapter 7- blast from the past

It was like somebody had hit Lily full force in the stomach. Joshua Knox was standing right before her. Her ex fiancé. So many emotions were running through her body. She was angry about what he did to her, she hated him for what he did and she was shocked to find him standing before her looking as good as always.

"Hey Lily. So… how are you?" Joshua said

"well what can I say… first you cheated on me and then my father died and now I'm an auror so I guess you can say I'm going pretty darn well, you still going out with that slut?" she said in a sarcastic yet curious tone.

"I can't complain and no I'm not going out with Samantha anymore." He replied

Lily just turned around and cursed herself that she chose the one supermarket that Joshua just had to go to. That idiot isn't making her life easier.

"Lily can we go to a café near here later after we paid for all our things, I really need to talk to you."

"Whatever but you better make it quick I don't have time for people like you I do have a busy schedule."

After both Lily and Joshua paid for their stuff they made their way down to the nearest café. It was called Flare café, supposedly the best café on the block.

They were seated in one of the tables near the door. They sat there for a while before Joshua tried to start up a conversation. "So…anything interesting happening in life?"

"What is it to you if there is and what is it to you if there isn't?" she replied

"Jeez Lils I was just trying to start up a conversation don't need to give me the cold shoulder and you know what I do care. I still care about you that's why Sam and I broke up. Cause I still love you, I still want to marry you, I still you want to be Mrs. Joshua Knox.-" before he could continue the waitress came over and asked what they wanted. Joshua answered for both of them and ordered 2 coffees and gave the waitress his trademarked grin which made all girls swoon at his feet.

Lily saw the grin and felt all this annoyance start building up. She thought that he knew her but he obviously doesn't know her at all they were together for how long? 3 damn years and he still don't know that she don't drink coffee. Even James knows that she don't drink coffee. Here he was trying to win her back yet at the same time flirting with the bimbo.

When the waitress went away Joshua was going to continue ranting on about how much he loved lily and how much he needed her but was unable to continue as Lily's anger flared at that point "how can you even say that you love me and then go flirt with another girl. If you think that we would be able to start all over again after all that you did to me you are very much mistaken. I can't believe you." Lily was getting close to tears. As if dealing with her father's death wasn't enough, now some cheating scum just had to walk back into her life. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Don't play stupid with me Josh. You know what. Why did you cheat on me?"

"I don't know Lily. Sam she tempted me and you and I weren't starting having these arguments and she was just there. She listened to me and you know what all of a sudden she kissed me and…I don't know maybe just because. Does it really matter? I mean that is all in the past. Cant you just let the past go so we can be together again?"

"No I can't. You hurt me really bad. Now that dad has died I don't think I can even start a relationship so soon. Even if I was completely over the fact that my dad died I would never go back into a relationship with you."

Lily stood up to grab her bag and leave but Joshua got a hold of her arm and gripped hard on it. "Lily please just give us another chance." By now tears were forming in Lily's eyes, partly because of the physical pain but also because of the emotional pain.

"Let go Joshua. You're creating a scene and you're really hurting me." With one final tug she was free from his grasp and ran out of the café.

Lily stormed out of the café after that. Tears were streaming down her face. She felt so angry yet so alone and so sad. It was like everyone she loved had deserted her. First it was her ex-fiancé cheating on her then it was her dad passing away. She just stomped through the street.

All of a sudden someone grabbed her by the shoulders. She looked up and saw James.

"Whoa… Lily what's wrong? Here why don't I take you back to your house."

Lily just nodded as James guided her to her house; she was still in a daze when they finally got there.

(A/N: please review. I really need to know what you think so I can perfect this story. There is something wrong with my comp it won't allow me to update so I'm sorry it took me so long to update)


End file.
